disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
Seaford
Seefod.png|Buildings in Seaford.|link=Seaford Beeech.png|Beaches in Seaford.|link=Seaford builtings.png|More buildings in Seaford.|link=Seaford Sea.png|link=Seaford Seaford is a fictional city in California and the hometown of the Wasabi Warriors, who meet in a chain dojo at the Seaford mall. All members of the dojo attend Seaford High School. According to Joan, Seaford is "two hours (from) Mexico" when traveling by go-kart. (''We Are Family'') Though often depicted as a modest suburban coastal community, Seaford is later presented as a major population center in episodes such as "Spyfall," where many skyscrapers on the city skyline are revealed, as well as a major shipping port, which is declared the port of all Hakhmakhistani trade with America. History The founder of Seaford crawled into a hollow log to survive the great winter of 1808. However, a family of wolverines had the same idea, so the log is now known as "the screaming log of Seaford." In 1814, the colonists were in battle with the French Army for who could claim Seaford as their own. Three Cooks, Including Cook Martinez (Which was Jerry Martinez's ancestor), were chefs for the soldiers, led by General Sherman Douglas. When the soldiers gets sick, due to the old meat that they ate (except for General Sherman Douglas, who locked himself in the chest), the three Cooks, Including Cook Martinez, decide to fight against the French soldiers. When they secretly sneaks into the French soldier's camp, they dress up as French Chefs, and trick the French soldiers into eating the old meat, which causes the French soldiers to get sick. However, one of the French soldiers are Vegetarian. Three Cooks (Including Cook Martinez) fights against the French General and his remaining soldiers. After the fight, the French General finally surrenders. After succeeding in defeating the French Army, the cooks return to camp, most soldiers are already well again. They take General Sherman Douglas out of the chest. After telling them they won, Sherman arrests them so he can get all the Glory, and puts them in jail. 200 years later, Seaford is celebrating the bi-centennial of the famous victory at Seaford Hill. Jerry Martinez discovers that his ancestor was a true war hero after finding a hidden diary. He exposes the history and told everyone that General Sherman Douglas is a traitor, who lied about being a hero. Jerry also reveals that his ancestor was a true war hero. Later, a statue of Cook Martinez is put up, and Sherman Douglas is declared a traitor. (''Battle of Seaford Hill'') The story of the Battle of Seaford Hill is fraught with historical inaccuracies. There were no American colonists in California, which did not become a US territory until 1848. Moreover, the United States has been at peace with France since 1800 and has never fought a war with the French. Gallery Write the second section of your page here. Seaford Coastline.png|The Coast of Seaford.|link=Seaford Gallery Seaford four.png|The Beaches in Seaford.|link=Seaford Gallery seaford.png|Seaford.|link=Seaford Gallery Seaford two.png|Seaford has many places to visit.|link=Seaford Gallery grund.png Builtings.png Seefod.png Sea.png Beeech.png|Beaches of Seaford Seafood.png|Buildings in Seaford. ivic.png Spy fall.jpg|A scene in "Spyfall" where Jack climbs on the building, shows that there's skyscrapers and towers in Seaford. Scy fal.png|A scene in "Spyfall", shows that there's skyscrapers and towers in Seaford. it.png|In "Spyfall", if you look at the window, you'll see tall buildings and towers in Seaford. Seaford Tower.png|The Seaford Tower. windowss.png|In the episode, "Spyfall", if you look at the window, you'll see tall buildings and towers in Seaford. windo.png|In "Spyfall", if you look at the window, where Jack climbs on the building, you'll see tall buildings and towers in Seaford. window.png|In "Spyfall", if you look closely at the window, you'll see tall buildings in Seaford. behind wino.png|In "Spyfall", if you look at the background, next to Jack, climbing on the building, you'll see that Seaford is the biggest city in California. bid dig.png|In "Spyfall", a close look at the window shows that Seaford is the biggest city with tall buildings. giigy.png|In "Spyfall", a close look at the window shows that Seaford is the biggest city with tall buildings. Category:Places